


Blended Coffee

by Moonrose91



Series: The Coffee of Life [8]
Category: Marvel (Movies), White Collar
Genre: F/M, Family, Gen, M/M, Other, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 23:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonrose91/pseuds/Moonrose91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint hates when he gets injured.</p>
<p>At least he has a companion today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blended Coffee

Clint grinned as he saw Darcy enter the living room, still favoring her ribs. He was ‘off-duty’ until he healed. He had jumped off something and had miscalculated, breaking the third metatarsal bone in his left foot. He had run off, of course. What was a broken bone?

However, since then he had been extremely bored, especially since getting the cast on and being forced into crutches. He couldn’t practice any old circus tricks, and, while archery was a good past time, there were times when he wanted to be more physically active.

Okay, that was a lie.

There were days when Phil used his security clearance and locked him out of the archery range.

“Hey Clint!” she greeted cheerfully and hurried over to him. She flopped onto the couch next to him, wincing as she did so, and he slung his arm over her shoulders, gently.

“You’re happy today!” he stated.

“Well, yeah. Jarv and Neal like each other. Mozzie is cool, if odd. He hates ‘suits’. He calls Phil ‘Ice Suit’, which I didn’t get at first, so he explained it. He says it is because ice is more dangerous than first glance would dictate. And I went from having just one person being distantly protective me to two older brothers, a wonderful boyfriend, a protective guardian in the form of Phil, and you. And Thor. And the Big Guy. And possibly Tony. And definitely Steve, but Steve is Steve. When did all that happen?” she responded and Clint laughed, hugging her around the shoulders.

“Don’t forget ‘Tasha,” Clint stated.

“I thought she was supposed to be a secret,” she responded and Clint grinned, before his nose scrunched up slightly.

“What do you mean ‘protective guardian in Phil’?” Clint demanded.

“He says, since I’m his personal assistant , it is his duty to make sure I am semi-safe. Never mind that I am a trained SHIELD agent and that I tased Thor, but…it’s not bad. Like when he uses his security clearance to lock you out of the archery range, he orders me to stay in the Tower and keep you company so I don’t go out,” she stated.

“You’re still healing from being shot three times. I think it is a reasonable thing to keep you here. Besides, I’m bored,” he answered and she smacked his side before she looked around.

“Pick a movie. I’ll make coffee,” she stated.

“No need, Darcy. I have already taken initiative and made a selection of blended coffees,” JARVIS answered from above and she looked irritated for two seconds before she let out a soft laugh and shook her head.

“Thanks sweetie,” she answered and leaned back into Clint’s embrace.

Clint was about to ask how he would get that out when one of the strange cleaning bots rolled forward. “Wally!” she exclaimed and it chittered at Darcy. She grinned and carefully took the two glasses, handing one to Clint before she pat the top of his head.

‘Wally’ chittered happily again and began to zip away. Darcy shook her head and began to sip on her blended coffee and they argued good-naturedly over what movie to watch before settling on a cheesy kid’s movie.

Darcy snorted a bit as Wally rushed out, holding a quilt and, somehow, managed to pull it over the pair of them before settling resolutely near Darcy. “Yep, you’re my baby boy,” Darcy stated and Wally made a happy beep noise before focusing on the movie.

Clint gave a one shouldered shrug and soon they were immersed in the world of kid’s movies.

* * *

Phil sighed softly as he heard the soft drone of the TV. He had hoped Clint would be sleeping, but it seemed that wasn’t the case. He altered his route, hoping to get Clint to bed, but stopped short at seeing the scene in front of him.

Clint was asleep on the couch, still sitting up, resting his head on Darcy’s head. Her head was against his shoulder and one arm was across Darcy’s shoulder. Phil let out a low chuckle and shook his head before making sure they were covered.

He whispered ‘good night’ against Clint’s skin before pressing a kiss to Clint’s cheek and wished Darcy a quiet good night as well.

Once clear of the room, he said, “Good night Jarvis.”

“Good night, Agent Coulson,” the android body of JARVIS answered calmly from his position in the dark.

And with that, Phil headed to his room for the night.


End file.
